Naruto Uzumaki, A Persona User
by Vanex
Summary: I really need to find a way to shorten my summaries, don't I? Naruto x Persona Series Crossover. Takes place after Persona 4. Main Pairing: Naruto x Rise. Side Pairings are listed in the prologue. Warning: Bashing of Konoha, the Konoha 12, and Tsunade.
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! This is a story that I'm really going to have fun with. A crossover between Naruto and the Persona series. This is a challenge story issued by Haseo55, so go over to his profile to look at his challenges. The main pairing is Naruto x Rise. As for the side pairings, I'm going to list them now._**

_**Naruto x One-sided Harem (As in the harem wants him, but he doesn't want them. The harem consists of the women of the Naruto universe.)**_

_**Minato x Yukari (As in Minato Arisato.)**_

_**Akihiko x Mitsuru**_

_**Shinji x Minako (Yes, Shinji is alive in this story, and Minako is Minato's twin sister, instead of being his parallel female self, or whatever.)**_

_**Junpei x Chidori (Yes, Chidori is alive, too.)**_

_**Yu x Yukiko**_

_**Yosuke x Chie**_

_**Kanji x Naoto**_

_**Other pairings may be decided as the story proceeds. Now then, let's get to it!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Persona 3, or Persona 4.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Prologue**

"_Where are we going, Pervy Sage?"_

"_We're actually going to leave the Elemental Countries for some time. Long enough to get the Akatsuki off our track. We won't be able to do any actual training, because chakra can't be used where we're going. This is just for the sake of escaping the Akatsuki. We're going to a place called Iwatodai."_

"_Iwatodai?"_

"_Yes. Keep this in mind, Naruto. While we in the Elemental Countries focused on the ways of the ninja and using chakra, the people outside focused on developing technology. They are advanced in it. You'll see things that you never thought were possible."_

Naruto sighs as he walks towards the Hokage tower, through what's left of Konoha. The village was severely wrecked when Nagato and Konan attacked, even though it was some time ago. Even though he saved them all, the villagers still hate him and blame him for what happened. Even the Konoha 12 have been distancing themselves from him. Due to what happened, Tsunade fully revealed his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but decided to not reveal his heritage, despite him asking her to reveal it.

"_I'm sorry, Nagato. But the promise I made to you, might be one I can't accomplish."_

Naruto shakes his head and thinks back to Iwatodai. The adventures he had with the Arisato twins and the others. The Dark Hour. Fighting Shadows. He remembers when he originally left. It was a quick farewell, due to everyone still being in a depressed mood, after Minato and Minako's sacrifice.

"_You're leaving, Naruto?"  
_

"_Yes, Mitsuru-sempai. I can't stay. I have my own adventure to go on. There's a threat that I have to face in the future, and you guys can't come with me."_

"_Yes, you told us about it. Promise me that you won't end up the same way as Minato and Minako."_

"_I promise. Pervy Sage isn't going to wait much longer. Say goodbye to the others for me, will you?"_

"_I will."_

_Naruto waved to Mitsuru as he ran off, heading to the train station._

This was back early in the training trip. Towards the end of it, both he and Jiraiya left the Elemental Countries again.

"_We're leaving again?"_

"_Yes, Naruto. The Akatsuki are on to us again. This time, I'll take you to a town called Inaba. It's not too far away from Iwatodai, actually. Hopefully, this time you won't get caught in some crazy adventure."_

Naruto smiles, thinking of his second time fighting Shadows, this time with a whole new group. An adventure in a world inside TVs. He remembers when he left Inaba.

_The group was gathered at the train station a second time, this time to see off Naruto._

_Yosuke looked at everyone. "Geez, first we say goodbye to Yu and now we're saying goodbye to Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled sadly at the group. "Sorry, guys. It's time for me to go home. This can't wait any longer."_

_He looked over the entire group, his gaze stopping on Rise, who has her head down. He walked over to her. "Rise-chan..."_

"_Why do you have to leave, Naruto-kun? I can handle Sempai leaving, but I don't know if I can handle you leaving."_

_Naruto sighed. He and Rise had formed a very close bond, close enough that they had a makeout session once, and didn't really mind that it had happened. "Rise-chan, I have to go. This is something I can't run from."_

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I know, Naruto-kun. Promise me that you'll come back. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other."_

"_I promise. Once I have taken down the Akatsuki, I'll be back."_

_She smiled sadly at him, before pulling him down into a kiss. "This is something to remember me by. It can be motivation for you to take down the bad guys!"_

_Naruto smiled. He pulled Rise into a hug, the two of them lost in their own world._

_However, Naruto didn't see the evil smirk on Rise's face as she yelled out, "Group hug!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened, when Teddie latched onto him, followed by the others one by one. "Oh, come on! You guys are only doing this because I had us all do it when Yu was leaving!"_

_Chie laughed. "Well it was a good idea."_

_The group backed off. Naruto waved at them one more time, before turning around and heading to the train that will take him back to the Elemental Countries._

After he left Inaba, both he and Jiraiya headed straight for Konoha and arrived just before Gaara's kidnapping. Now, half a year has passed and Naruto is walking towards the Hokage's office, having made an important decision. During this time, Tsunade is in a drunken sleep from all the paperwork involved in the reconstruction. So, it's easy for him to walk in and slip a paper in the pile of paperwork. He then slips a folder containing something under the Hokage desk before leaving the room.

Some time later, Tsunade, awake by this point, is still going through paperwork. At her wit's end, she's not even reading the papers and just approving them randomly. After she is done with the paperwork, Shizune takes care of sorting it. However, unlike Tsunade, Shizune looks at each paper and does her job correctly. Though, considering how much paperwork there is, it'll be a long time before she discovers a certain paper.

A month passes. The reconstruction of Konoha is nearly finished and everyone is glad to be able to fully return to their normal lives. Shizune is finally reaching the end of sorting the paperwork from the reconstruction of Konoha. She picks up a certain paper and once she looks at it, her eyes widen.

Tsunade is in her office, enjoying the lack of paperwork today, when Shizune bursts in.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What's wrong, Shizune?"

"I can't believe you approved this!"

Shizune slaps the paper on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade picks it up. "The resignation of Naruto Uzumaki? I never approved this!"

"That is your seal of approval on it, Lady Tsunade."

Sure enough, Tsunade, not caring what the papers said, had indeed approved of Naruto being resigned as a ninja. Tsunade notices something on the paper. "Look under your desk?" She looks under the desk and finds the folder. Attached to the folder is a letter. She scans the letter and her eyes widen. "Shizune! Summon the members of the Konoha 12 to my office, immediately!"

A few minutes later, all of the Konoha 12 and their senseis are standing in Tsunade's office. Kakashi is the first to speak. "What's the trouble, Lady Hokage?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a ninja of Konoha."

This gets a reaction out of the entire group. Sakura is shocked. "What? That's impossible, Lady Tsunade! Naruto would never leave Konoha!"

Tsunade holds up the resignation paper. "He has. This paper was filled out by Naruto. I recognize his handwriting."

"And you approved it?"

"I'm ashamed to admit that I wasn't really paying attention to the paperwork and I approved it without looking at it. He also left this folder. I haven't looked in it yet, because of the letter attached to it."

"Letter?"

"Yes. It's addressed to all of us and it's signed by Naruto."

"What does it say?"

"Since you're reading this, you've noticed the resignation paper, as no one ever looks under the Hokage's desk for some reason, unless directed to. The paper is indeed real. I have resigned as a Konoha shinobi and have departed from Konoha for good, with no intention of returning. Ever since I defeated Pain, everything went downhill. People went back to treating me as if I was the Kyuubi and the people I thought were my friends began to avoid me. Tsunade, I refuse to refer to you as Lady Hokage, Lady Tsunade, or even Grandma, as you've lost all of my respect. You chose to reveal that I was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but not to reveal who my parents are. To me, that was the biggest betrayal of all. For you to deny me my birthright and to not reveal to me the name of my mother, or anything about her is unforgivable. I realize now, that none of you were ever really my friends. You all looked down on me. All you guys ever saw was the blonde, knuckle-headed, dead-last. No matter how much I changed, you people would never acknowledge those changes. Only ten people ever truly acknowledged me and saw the real me. Those people were Iruka-sensei, Old Man Teuchi, Ayame, Old Man Hokage, Konohamaru, Pervy Sage, Hinata, Gaara, my mother, and my father."

The letter actually says "my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and my father, Minato Namikaze," but Tsunade leaves that part out.

"Hinata, I was touched when you confessed your feelings for me, and I wish I could have returned those feelings, but I can't. You see, during my training trip, I met someone. Someone very special to me. Someone I love very much. I'm really sorry, Hinata. Know that you will always be one of my most precious friends and I will never forget you, or your courage. Never think of yourself as a wimp or a coward. You are neither of those things and don't let your stuffy clan tell you otherwise."

Hinata smiles at that part, even though she's already crying.

"As for the rest of you, I can't really say I'll miss you guys as much. I know I used to have a crush on Sakura, but that was a crush, nothing more. By the time I came back from my training trip, that crush was gone. To be honest, you disgust me, Sakura. Especially after you tried to "confess" to me. We both know that was a lie and that you were just trying to manipulate me. But, enough of my ranting. There should be a folder with this letter. Inside are two items. One belongs to Tsunade, and the other belongs to Iruka-sensei. Make sure both items reach their intended people. Also, I would never leave without my birthright, so I took it. I emptied my family's house of all important items and scrolls and emptied both their accounts and mine. If you go check the bank, you will confirm this. It was fortunate for me that my dad planned a circumstance for me to meet my mom. This is goodbye, and good riddance. I'm going to where my real friends are. To a place that felt like home more than Konoha ever did. Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade puts down the letter and opens the folder. Two items fall out. Everyone's eyes widen at the items. The first item is the necklace that Naruto won in the Rasengan bet. The second item is Naruto's headband. The headband he had gotten from Iruka. Tsunade looks at the letter again, and her eyes widen at the last few lines. "Shizune! Go to the bank and confirm that the accounts of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki have indeed been emptied!"

Shizune runs out of the office. However, everyone else picks up on the names Tsunade said.

"Wait a minute, Lady Hokage," says Shikamaru. "Naruto's the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

Tsunade realizes her slip and sighs in defeat. "Yes. Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"Why did you keep it secret?"

"Because if Iwa ever learned about it, they would've gone to war with us!"

"Even though we're in a joint alliance to take down the Akatsuki? Now even Iwa is foolish enough to start anything with a threat like the Akatsuki! In reality, you have no reason to justify your denying Naruto his birthright, do you?"

Tsunade remains silent as everyone realizes that she really does have no reason.

Tenten has a question. "When was that resignation paper filled out?"

Tsunade looks at the paper. "According to this it was filled out a month ago." Her eyes widen and she looks at it again. "A month ago? How the hell did we not notice that he's been gone for a month?"

Shikamaru speaks up. "Read the letter again, Lady Hokage. We neglected and ignored him. It was because of our ignorance that we didn't notice."

Shizune runs back into the room. "It's true! Both of the accounts are empty, as well as Naruto's!"

Tsunade clears her throat. "Okay, you will all be given a mission. That mission is to track down and bring back Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi shrugs. "That's not possible, Lady Hokage. We have no idea where he went and since it has been a month, any scents will be long gone. We will need to find out where he went if we want to have any hope of finding him."

"Then search both his apartment and the Namikaze house. There must be a clue somewhere! Get going!"

The group all leave the office. Shizune walks up to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, the Raikage is calling for a second Kage summit."

"Then I guess I'll have to attend. Thank you for informing me, Shizune." She looks out the window. "Where have you gone, Naruto?"

*Scene Change*

Naruto is sitting on a train, his arms crossed. He stares out the window and smiles at the city that the train is approaching. "Inaba. It's been half a year. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

The train pulls into the station. Brushing some dirt off his Sage coat, Naruto steps off the train, taking a deep breath of Inaba air. "It's good to be back. Well, the first thing to do is find a place for myself. With all the money I have, buying a house shouldn't be that much of a problem."

As Naruto leaves the station, a car passes him, but then screeches to a halt. Naruto looks on curiously as the back door is opened and a very familiar woman steps out.

"Rise-chan."

"Naruto-kun!"

The next thing Naruto knows, he's lying on his back due to being glomped by Rise. He pulls Rise's face to him and kisses her.

"I didn't get the chance to say this before, but I love you, Rise-chan."

Rise smiles. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

The two kiss again, before finally standing up. Rise frowns. "How long did you plan to stay this time?"

"Forever."

"What?"

"I'm here to stay, Rise-chan."

"What about Akatsuki? And what about Konoha?"

"They have no way to find me. Besides, even if they come, they can't use chakra here. As for Konoha, they've neglected me for the last time. I'll tell you later. But, what about you? I thought you were going back to your idol career."

"Well, I made a deal with them. I'll attend school, but during the summer break,I'll be an idol again. Of course, the deal will be changed once I've graduated. Now, come on. You can ride with me to wherever you need to go."

"Actually, I was going to look for a house to buy. But, considering how late it is, is it possible for me to spend the night at your place?"

She smiles. "Sure. We can get the whole gang to help out tomorrow! They'll be happy to see you!"

The two walk over to the car and get in. It drives away down the street.

**Vanex: _Okay, this might be the longest prologue I've written, so far. Whew. Well then, see you all next time!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! There are two things I need to say. When Naruto left Iwatodai, he left before the events of "The Answer". It happened, but he didn't participate in it. Also, I am considering making prequels to this story, which would cover the events of Persona 3 and Persona 4, fully showing Naruto's participation in those events. Whether I do them or not will most likely depend on how well this story does. Now then, here we go with Chapter 1!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Persona 3, or Persona 4.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 1**

"_Man, there's no one in there but the old lady. Risette isn't even here after all."_

"_I heard that she is already here, but it might've been just a rumor. Well, it was fun while it lasted."_

_Naruto, Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji watched as the small crowd in front of the tofu shop walked away._

_Yosuke was shocked. "A rumor! What, she's not here! Seriously!"_

_Kanji smirked. "Pfft, you sound like the world's about to end."_

_Naruto laughed. "He's right, you know."_

_Yosuke snarled at them. "Shut up!" He calmed himself down. "Anyways, now that all those people are gone, we might as well check inside. I'll buy something."_

_Yu looked at him. "You should buy ganmodoki."_

_Yosuke was surprised. "How did you know I can't eat tofu? Wow, that's considerate of you." A confused look appeared on his face. "Wait, what's ganmodoki again? Is it the kind with a rice cake in it?"_

_The other three all sweatdropped. "No," said Kanji, "there's no rice cakes in them."_

_He went on to explain what ganmodoki is. Yosuke nodded his head in understanding. "Ohhh, okay, I know what you mean! I think I can eat that."_

_Naruto gestured toward the shop. "Let's go in, already."_

_The four walked into the shop. Yosuke looked around. "Let's see here..." He looked around, noticing only one woman who was leaning over something. "Sure enough, the only one here is your typical old lady."_

_Naruto held back his laughter seeing what the other three couldn't see. He had his years of ninja training, especially about looking underneath the underneath, to help him spot the obvious truth about the woman._

_Kanji looked at Yosuke. "Man, why don't you just ask if she's in the back?" He then looked in the direction of the woman. "Excuse me!"_

_A voice to his side answered him. "Yes, may I help you?"_

_The group turned to see the old lady who owned the shop looking at them. Yosuke was shocked. "What the-! Then, who's that...?"_

_The woman turned to face them. It was a younger woman wearing a uniform of the shop. "What?"_

_Naruto finally burst out laughing. "You guys really didn't notice that this woman is Rise Kujikawa?"_

_The other three looked at him. Yosuke was mad. "You mean, you could tell that it was her and didn't tell us?"  
_

"_It was more fun to let you guys embarrass yourselves."_

"_How could you tell, anyway?"_

"_The hair, obviously. I've actually been in here and have seen the owner before. Her hair no longer has its color. Plus, it's styled differently."_

_Yosuke looked at Rise. "Are you really Risette?"_

_Rise sighed. "What do you want?" _

"_Huh...? Oh, sorry, um... Some tofu please!"_

"_Tofu...? Which kind?"_

"_Huh? Wh-Which one's which again...?"_

"_If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking... Depends on how you use it."_

"_Um..." Yosuke quickly leaned toward Kanji. "Psst, Kanji! Order something!"_

"_Wha-! Why're you making me do it! You already picked ganmo a second ago!" He looked at Rise. "Dude here wants three ganmodoki."_

"_Oh, I see... I'll go get them."_

_The four watched her go to get the ganmodoki. Yosuke was surprised. "Wow... She's nothing like she seems on TV... I wonder if she's just tired..."_

_Naruto sighed. "Yes, she's tired. Tired of being seen as Risette. That's why she's here. She doesn't want to be seen as Risette. She wants to be seen as plain, old Rise Kujikawa, a teenage girl who works at her family's tofu shop, who also happens to have an amazing singing voice and just happens to look beautiful. And that's what I see when I look at her. Even if she was the ruler of the world, I would still see her as just Rise."_

_None of them noticed that Rise had heard what Naruto said and was surprised._

_Yosuke spoke. "But it is really her... I'm so glad I came! Mission comple-" He paused. "Wait, we haven't done what we came for yet!" He looked over at Rise. "Um...! H-Have you noticed anything weird lately?"_

"_Weird...? Like stalkers? Are you guys fans of mine?"_

_Kanji looked towards Yosuke. " I wouldn't say "we," but yeah, dude here's a big fan."_

"_You little...! Why'd you let that slip!"_

"_Her curves, her posture, even her beautiful, slim legs... Ya finished checkin' em out yet, or what?_

"_Waaaaaaah! Y-You're doing this on purpose, aren't you! I didn't say that! I never said any of that!" He looked back at Rise. "Maybe you know already, but it's been dangerous in Inaba lately. That's why we've been investigating some stuff."_

"_Oh, yeah?"_

"_Sorry, um... Let's see... Do you know about the TV show that comes on at midnight? I mean, it's not like regularly scheduled programming... How do I explain this...?"_

"_...That thing that was on last night? The Midnight Channel, yeah?"_

"_Oh, you know about it... Wait? What! You mean, you saw it last night!"_

"_I heard the rumors from some friends of mine. But that girl last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before. And the bustline..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Mine aren't that big."_

"_Oh yeah, I see what you mean now... I-I mean... What am I saying! U-Um, I'm sorry...!"_

_Rise smiled. "Don't apologize so much. You're funny."_

_Yosuke noticed the smile. "Hey, she smiled."_

_The smile faded from Rise. "What is that show about, anyway?"_

"_Well, we're not too sure either... But you know that there's been stuff happening here, right? We think that the people who appear there... are the ones who get kidnapped next."_

_Rise was shocked. Kanji looked at her seriously. "I know this is sudden, but we're not lying."_

_Yosuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's why we thought you should know about it."_

_Rise pondered. "Huh... So that wasn't a dream. I was tired yesterday, but I couldn't sleep. And it was raining, so I decided to try that rumor I'd heard about... Hmm. Alright, thanks... I'll be careful."_

_Some time later she had fully prepared the order and brought it over to Yosuke. "Here you go, three ganmo. That'll be 600 yen. There's extra tofu in there for everyone... A little thank-you for worrying about me."_

_Yosuke was surprised. "Whoa, seriously? Thanks!"_

_Kanji looked at Yosuke. "Yosuke-sempai, you can't eat tofu, right? Want me to take yours?"_

"_Hell no! I always eat what people give me."_

_Yosuke handed Rise the money. Rise smiled. "Thank-you and enjoy your meal!"_

_Yu nodded to the others. "Let's go, guys."_

_Naruto looked at him. "You guys go ahead. There's something I need to do."_

"_You sure?"  
_

"_Yeah. I'll catch up with you later."_

_The other three left while Naruto turned to Rise. "I know what you want to ask me."_

_Rise was surprised. "How did you-?"_

"_I come from a village far away from here. In my village we have a leader we call the Hokage. When I was younger, I met the grandson of the Hokage at the time. Whenever people looked at him, all they saw was the grandson of the Hokage. What he wanted was for people to see him for who he really was and I was the first person to do so. He looks up to me as a role model because of this."_

"_Were you telling the truth before? That you would look at me as-"_

"_Yes. Goodbye, Rise. I'm sure we'll meet again."_

_Naruto turned and left the shop, knowing that behind him, Rise was smiling._

*Scene Change*

Naruto smiled at the memory.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?"

He smiles at Rise. "Actually I was thinking about the day we first met, Rise-chan."

She smiles back. "I remember. You really made me feel like I could truly be me that day."

It's the following morning after Naruto arrived. The two are now walking towards Junes, to meet up with the rest of the gang, including Yu, who arrived a week ago.

"You made sure not to mention that I'm back, right?"

"Yep. There's no way I'm going to mess this up. The looks on their faces will be priceless!"

Naruto grins as he makes the final adjustments to his outfit. "How do I look?"

"Perfect."

*Scene Change*

The gang are all sitting at their usual table at the Junes food court, waiting for Rise to join them.

"You know something strange? Rise-chan sounded awfully cheerful when she talked on the phone," says Chie.

"Yeah," says Yukiko, "it was strange, considering how depressed she was after Naruto-kun left."

Kanji looks at them. "She might have moved on."

Yosuke looks at Kanji in shock. "No way! Those two were very close. There is no way she would have betrayed Naruto like that!"

"That's why I used the word "might" genius!"

Yu sighs. "That's enough, you two. You are both overreacting."

Naoto nods in agreement. "Yu's right. We could sit here and guess about this all we like, but it will all be determined when Rise-chan arrives."

Teddie sighs. "I do miss Naruto, though. He always knew how to cheer us all up when we felt down."

The others nod in agreement. Naruto had made a definite impact on their lives.

"Hey, guys!"

They all look up to see Rise walking towards them, with someone wearing a black trenchcoat and a black fedora. The fedora and the coat are shadowing the face of the person.

Chie smiles. "Hey, Rise-chan. Who's this?"

"Oh, my boyfriend."

This creates an uproar in the group.

Yosuke is pissed. "Why?"

Chie glares. "How could you betray Naruto-kun?"

Kanji stands up, pissed, and moves to punch the stranger. But the stranger catches the punch and twists Kanji's body so that he's restraining Kanji's arm behind his back.

"Geez, you guys sure overreact. Just because I'm wearing this outfit and shadowing my face, doesn't mean I'm a complete stranger."

The others freeze at his voice. The figure releases his hold on Kanji and tilts up the fedora to reveal himself as Naruto. Both he and Rise burst out laughing.

"You guys should see the looks on your faces! You really thought I would betray Naruto-kun?"

Everyone sits with a shocked look on their face to see Naruto, before it kicks in that they're looking at Naruto and quickly jump up to envelop him in a group hug.

"Hey, cut it out you guys! I should never have introduced you to the concept of group hugs!"

Rise, who's stuck in the center with Naruto, laughs. "You say that with a smile on your face."

The hug finally ends, but Chie remembers something. "Wait, you said he was your boyfriend. Does that mean you two are now officially dating?"

Naruto scratches the back of his head and smiles. Rise also grins and says, "Yes, we are now officially dating."

Chie lets out a squeal of delight before hugging Rise. "Congratulations, you two!"

Teddie sighs. "That means I'm the only one left."

Naruto is confused. "What do you mean?"

Yu wraps an arm around Yukiko. Yosuke and Chie interlink arms. Kanji and Naoto hold hands. It dawns on Naruto. "You guys are all dating? Well, I knew about Yu and Yukiko, but the rest of you?"

The other two couples nod. Naruto is ecstatic about this. Then Yu asks a question. "Where are you staying, right now?"

"Well, I stayed at Rise's place last night, but that's why you guys are here. I have more than enough money to buy a house. You guys are all going to help me pick it out! For you see, I'm here to stay!"

The others are shocked at what he said. Naoto asks the question on their minds. "But what about Konoha?"

"They can go screw themselves. They've pushed me around one too many times. But before we go house searching, I could use some food and a drink."

Naruto and Rise sit down at the table with the others and they all get a meal. They sit and talk about what Naruto has been up to and everyone is brought up to speed with each other.

Yosuke is pissed. "How could they do that to you? After all you did for them!"

Naruto nods at him. "Which is why they can all go screw themselves. I don't care what happens to Konoha anymore! I've given them so many chances to redeem themselves, but they blew each one! Now come on, let's forget about Konoha and get to house... searching..."

Naruto trails off as he notices something that causes his eyes to widen.

Rise looks at him. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto grabs Yosuke by the shirt. "When was that store added to Junes?"

"What the hell, man? It was added a month ago! Let me go!"

Naruto lets Yosuke go as he runs over to the store in question and looks again at the sign. It read: Arisato's Music & Electronics. He opens the door and steps inside.

"Welcome to Arisato's. How can I help... Naruto?"

Staring at Naruto is a woman with auburn hair and crimson eyes. Alerted by the woman, a man appears from around a set of CD players. The man has blue hair and gray eyes.

Naruto stares at both of them in disbelief. "Minato? Minako?"

**Vanex: _And I think I'll stop there just for the sake of the cliffhanger. How are Minato and Minako even there, considering they should be the Great Seal? You'll find out next time, whenever I decide to release it. See you all next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all! Okay there is one important note I have to make. The pairing of Minato x Yukari has been changed. It's now Minato x Yukari x Aigis. With that out of the way, it's on to the chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Persona 3, or Persona 4.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Kyubi Talking"**

"_**Kyubi Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 2**

"_You enrolled me in a civilian school?"_

"_Yes, Naruto."_

"_Why the hell would you do that? I'm a ninja for crying out loud!"_

"_It's so you can blend in. While the ninja system recognizes you as an adult, civilians aren't recognized as adults until they are eighteen. You are expected to go to school at your age. However, the level of education you would be in at your age would be insulting to you. You're smarter than the average thirteen-year-old. The reason I taught you about the history of the outside world, was so I could pass you off as a gifted student. As such, you'll be attending high school."_

"_And you expect me to blend in?"_

"_Sure! Remember, everyone back in the Elemental Countries thinks you're an idiot. We both know that's not true. You're much smarter than you have let on. The only reason your grades were as bad as they were was because of you being sabotaged."_

_Naruto sighed. "So, where are we staying?"_

"_Actually, I'm staying at a small house I own. Unfortunately, it can only fit one person. I know it sounds unrealistic, but I didn't think I'd have to bring you here. So, you'll be staying at one of the school's dorms. I've already paid the fees required. However, they don't have room in the boys' dorm, so you'll be staying in the co-ed dorm, until a room is available."_

"_Wonderful," Naruto replied sarcastically._

"_It won't be so bad. I hear they got some hot women there!"_

"_Even now, you have to act like a pervert, don't you?"_

"_Of course! After all, I'm a super pervert!"_

"_And you wonder why I hate being seen with you."_

"_The co-ed dorm is just over there. Go on, meet the people you'll be spending time with."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked up to the dorm. He opened the door and stepped in._

"_Hello? Anyone here?"_

"_Yes. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_Naruto turned to see a red-haired woman looking at him. "Yes, I am."_

"_I am Mitsuru Kirijo. Welcome."_

_Naruto looked around. He was looking at what must be the living room of the dorm. Two other people were already there. One had blue hair and the other had auburn hair._

"_These two are Minato and Minako Arisato. They moved in a week before you did."_

_Minato nodded at him, while Minako stood up. "Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully._

_Naruto smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, too."_

_Mitsuru smiled. "Well, you're already starting to fit in. You'll meet the others later, I'm sure. But for now, I'll show you to your room."_

_Mitsuru led Naruto to a room on the second floor. "The second floor here is where the boys' rooms are. The girls have the third floor, so stay away from there, unless it's something very important. Now, I'll let you get settled in."_

_Mitsuru walked away. Naruto opened the door and stepped into his room. "Wow. Better than my old room." He set his stuff down, deciding to put everything away, later. He left his room, heading downstairs. Minato and Minako were both still there and they looked up to see him._

"_Mind if I join you?"_

_Minako smiled. "Not at all."_

_Minato looked expressionless. "Sure."_

_Minako sighed. "Seriously, brother. You really need to show some emotion to people. Acting like a reclusive robot won't help you with making more friends."_

_Naruto looks at the two. "You two are twins, right?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Yet, from what I can tell, you two are complete opposites."_

_Minako giggled. "Everyone says that about us. It's true, the only things we have in common is our tendency to listen to music on our mp3 players a lot and the friends we have."_

_Minato nodded in agreement._

"_Anyway, you're going to be attending high school with us, right?" Minako asked._

"_That's right. I'll be a second year."_

"_You might end up in the same class as us!"_

_Naruto smiled. He liked Minako's cheerful personality. "That would be great."_

_The three spent some time talking, before Naruto got up. "Well, I'd better go put my stuff away. I'll talk to you two later."_

_Naruto headed back to his room, smiling at the fact that he made two friends on his first day here._

*Scene Change*

Naruto stumbles back, staring in shock at the two people in front of him. "Impossible."

Minako looks at him, surprised. "Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto doesn't pay attention to Rise's voice as she and the others catch up to him. He's still focused on the twins. "You two can't be here. You're dead."

The twins eyes widen in realization. Minako steps towards Naruto. "Naruto, calm down."

"I saw you both die! I saw both of you die with Aigis watching over you on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High School!"

The Investigation Team's eyes widen at what Naruto is saying about the two owners of the store.

Minako smiles sadly. "Yes, we did die on the roof of the school. But we are alive now and can explain to you how we're alive. Just calm down and we'll explain, okay?"

Naruto nods as he calms himself down.

"But before I start explaining, should we make this conversation private?"

"It's okay for them to hear this. They know all about Personae and Shadows."

"Okay. Are you going to introduce us to them?"

"Right. Sorry. Guys, these two are old friends of mine. Meet Minato and Minako Arisato members of SEES, the other Persona group I told you about. And yes, they are related. They're twins."

Minako waves at them.

"Minato and Minako. These guys are the Inaba Investigation Team, also called the Seekers of Truth, who solved the murder and kidnapping crisis half a year ago. And yes, Shadows were involved. Their names are Yu Narukami ."

Yu nods.

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Yo!" says Yosuke.

"Chie Satonaka."

"Hey there!" says Chie.

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Hello."

"Teddie."

"Hi!"

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"What's up?"

"Naoto Shirogane."

"Nice to meet you."

"And last but not least, my very beautiful girlfriend, Rise Kujikawa."

"Hey!"

Minako smiles. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Minato nods in agreement.

Minako ponders. "Now then, I should begin with what happened to the others after you left, Naruto."

Naruto nods, curious to know what happened.

"They got caught in a time loop. Not only that, but the loop kept them trapped in the dorm building."

Naruto's eyes widen. "What happened next?"

"Well, they were attacked by someone who called herself Metis. It was during this time that Aigis gained the powers of Minato and myself as she was able to call on our Personae as well as use multiple Personae at once. Anyway, Metis was trying to take Aigis away to protect her from what was happening. Apparently, when Tartarus was created, a second place came into being that was called the Abyss of Time."

Naruto listens as the twins explain the adventure the SEES Team went through.

*Scene Change*

In Tetsu no Kuni, the five Kages meet once again, to discuss the upcoming war with Madara Uchiha and the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

Mifune looks at the five Kages. "First, there's the matter of the Hachibi and Kyubi's hosts. As well as any information on the enemy's base and strength."

Tsunade speaks up. "One of my teams has discovered the location of the enemy's base. But, it might be a trap. We need more information."

A nods. "I, too, have assembled a search team and am gathering information. We should share information quickly between the villages."

Mei thinks for a second. "Then we should create an allied intelligence team."

"That's fine!" says Onoki. "So, where should we hide the Hachibi and Kyubi?"

Tsunade is surprised. "Hide?"

A is also surprised. "What?"

Tsunade yells out. "We need Naruto and Bee's strength! How can we hide them?"

Onoki explains himself. "I thought so, too, but those two are the the enemy's objective. We can't let them fall into the wrong hands. This is what we decided at the previous meeting."

Tsunade looks nervous. "There is a problem with that."

Onoki looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto Uzumaki had resigned from being a Konoha shinobi. He is no longer within Konoha's walls."

This gets a reaction from everyone else in the room.

"You approved it?" asks Mei.

"It was one of those days in which I wasn't really paying attention to the paperwork."

"Why would you let the Fourth Hokage's child go?" asks A, angry.

"Wait," says Onoki, "he's the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

"You didn't know?" asks A. "The brat is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! I could tell just by looking at him!"

Tsunade nods. "He's correct. Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina."

Onoki glares at her. "If he was the son of the Fourth, then why did your villagers treat him horribly, while praising his father?"

Tsunade is silent.

Gaara speaks up. "They didn't know, did they? Both you and the Third Hokage kept Naruto's lineage a secret from everyone, including himself, didn't you?"

Tsunade doesn't meet Gaara's eyes, instead looking at table.

Onoki is puzzled. "Why would you keep something like that a secret?"

Mei sighs. "Isn't it obvious, Onoki? Your village got its ass kicked by Minato during the last war. They were afraid that you would either try to assassinate Naruto, or go to war with Konoha, just to kill Naruto."

Onoki looks incredulous. "Are you serious? We wouldn't have done anything because of that! Hell, if there's one thing we do in Iwa, it's honor powerful fighters, even if they were enemies! We respect Minato Namikaze, because of how strong he was!"

Tsunade is surprised. "But, Sarutobi-sensei was so certain-"

Onoki laughs. "Wow, I never thought that Hiruzen Sarutobi of all people would have been so paranoid!"

A is angry. "Let me get this all straight. You told your villagers that Naruto was the Kyubi Jinchuriki, most likely increasing their hatred against him, due to the Kyubi attack on your village sixteen years ago. However, you didn't tell them that he was also the son of Minato Namikaze. Now, Naruto has resigned and left your village. Tell me Tsunade, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Tsunade glares at A. "I did what was necessary to protect Konoha! Even from one of its own!"

Gaara's eyes narrow. "And just how was Naruto a threat? He's saved Konoha from multiple threats."

"But I had no way to ensure his loyalty to Konoha! There is nothing to stop him when he'll turn on us!"

A also glares at Tsunade. "You sound so certain that Naruto would become a traitor."

"Why wouldn't he? We do a little conditioning on our ninja to ensure their loyalty. The ones who resist always become traitors. Just look at Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha!"

This surprises everyone in the room.

A is pissed now. "You condition your ninja? I thought that was what Danzo does!"

"His conditioning is much more extreme. Only a little is necessary to ensure loyalty, even if Danzo didn't think so."

The other four Kage look at each other.

A speaks up for them. "Tsunade, the other Kages and I were thinking about making the alliance permanent after the war. But, all four of us are in agreement that Konoha will be kicked out of the alliance after the war."

Tsunade stands up. "This is an outrage! You can't kick Konoha out!"

A glares at her. "We can and we will! Your village brings shame to what being a ninja is! The actions of you and your village will spread throughout the Elemental Countries! Your village will be in disgrace! Everyone will know about what you did to Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gaara also glares at Tsunade. "Also, consider the alliance we had before the war, terminated the moment the war is over. I won't be surprised if all the other countries you're allied to break off those alliances, considering that the stories I heard say that Naruto is the reason that those alliances exist."

Tsunade's eyes widen, as she never thought of that fact. The loss of all their alliances could cause Konoha's economy to fall apart!

Mifune clears his throat. "We can work out the details of this at the end of this meeting. I think it's safe to say we need to locate Naruto Uzumaki. The Akatsuki must not get their hands on him."

A nods. "I agree. When he is found, I know the place where we can put both him and Bee. It's an island in Kaminari no Kuni. Bee and I trained there. Plus, the Akatsuki have no knowledge of it as there were never any ninja from Kumo in their ranks."

The other Kages, except for Tsunade, nod in agreement. Tsunade is angry. "Who are you to decide what happens to my ninja? Naruto is my responsibility!"

Mei glares at Tsunade. "As you already told us, he resigned. He isn't one of your ninja and is no longer under your jurisdiction."

Tsunade glares at the other Kages, as the meeting continues.

*Scene Change*

Naruto stares at the twins. "That is one hell of a story. So then, you two were the Great Seal."

Minato nods.

"I'm guessing the reason you two are here now is because the life fore you put in the Seal was given back to you, right?"

Minako nods. "That's right."

"That means the Great Seal no longer exists."

"Actually, it still does. But it is no longer our life force powering it. The reason we are here is because of two friends of ours. Their names are Elizabeth and Theodore. They took our places in the Great Seal." Minako tears up when she says this.

Naruto feels sad when he hears this. "I know how you two feel."

"How could you know?" Minako asks angrily.

"Remember what I told you about the Kyubi? I've learned more about it. I was the third host of the Kyubi. Before me, my mother was the host."

The Arisato twins' eyes widen.

"Also, the Fourth Hokage was my father. The two gave their lives to seal the Kyubi into me. They gave their lives to protect me. I know how it feels when people give their lives for you."

Minako feels bad now for the comment she made. "I'm sorry about what I said just now, Naruto."

Naruto smiles. "It's okay. You two are still the first friends I ever made outside the Elemental Countries. Anyway, are you two still in contact with the others? I had no way of keeping track of them and would like to see everyone again."

Minako smiles. "Sure. I'm sure everyone can arrange some time to meet up. After all, they all live here in Inaba."

Naruto's jaw drops. "Are you serious? All of them?"

"All of them."

"This, this is wonderful! In fact, I was going to go with my friends here to find a house for me. Next weekend, the reunion can happen at that house! I'll make sure to give you the address."

"Sounds good to me. See you later, Naruto."

Naruto walks out with the Seekers of Truth, smiling. Rise walks up next to him and wraps her arm around his. He smiles at her, as the group walks off to find Naruto a house to live in.

**Vanex: _I know a lot of you are now pissed at me for doing that to Elizabeth and Theodore. I'll say it now. I have something planned involving them. Don't worry. Anyway, next chapter will cover Naruto's first day of school and he'll spend some time with his girlfriend. See you all then!_**


End file.
